I Think We're Going Back
by 13dramaqueen13
Summary: I told Hugo not to touch it, but did he listen?  Now we're stuck here for who knows how long!  The Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball drama, and meeting Scorpius' teenage father was NOT how I wanted to spend my summer break!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It is the summer before my fifth year, and we are all hanging out at my house. We, being: I, Rose Weasley, my two years younger brother Hugo, and our cousins Albus and Lily. Albus is the same age as me, and is my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's son, and Lily is his younger sister, who is the same age as Hugo. They also have an older brother, James, but he's probably at Fred or Louis's house, some of our other cousins. But I'm not complaining about his absence; Fred, Louis, and he mean trouble, and if they're not here, it's all the better for the rest of us.

Of course, my younger brother Hugo is still being annoying, as younger brother's always tend to be. He, even at thirteen, is always getting into stuff he shouldn't be. It drives my mum crazy. Today, however, he doesn't seem to be doing anything particularly wrong, which is always a warning sign. He, Lily, and Albus are playing Exploding Snap on the family room floor.

Though, Exploding Snap is a bit annoying, especially if you're trying to read _Hogwarts, a History_ for the fifth time.

"Ugh!" I cry, exasperated, "will you guys SHUT UP!"

Albus grins at me, "Loosen up, Rose," he says, "Come and play too."

I sigh and agree; it's pointless to try and continue reading with all of their noise. After a few games though, Hugo and Lily get bored.

"What do you want to do now?" Hugo asks.

I shrug, "maybe get some peace and quiet, _away_ from all of our billions of cousins at Hogwarts."

Lily grins, "I think it's fun having them all there at Hogwarts with us."

"There certainly is a lot of drama with them all around," Albus agrees.

"Yeah," says Hugo, "but it was nothing like when our parents were at school! They had all sorts of drama then! And in Mum and Dad's fourth year, there was the Triwizard Tournament, and Uncle Harry won it!"

"Yeah!" says Albus, "I wish I could've seen that!"

"But," I argue, "At the end of the tournament, Voldemort came back! It was horrible!"

"True," agrees Lily.

"But I'd still love to see Dad battle that dragon!" Albus exclaims.

"Yeah!" says Hugo, "and when he rescued Dad from the merpeople at the bottom of the lake!"

"And the Yule Ball was that year too!" Lily says, "I wonder if Mum and Dad went together."

"I don't think so," Albus responds, "they didn't start dating until Dad's sixth year."

"Do you think our Mum and Dad went together?" Hugo asks me.

I shrug, "We could ask them when they get home from work."

Hugo doesn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"I still wish we could see those events though," he says.

"Maybe we can," I say reasonably, "we can just ask for their memories and watch them in a pensieve."

"That's a great idea Rose!" Albus exclaims, "But where are we going to find a pensieve?"

"Do your parents have one?" Lily asks.

I shake my head no, but Hugo gets up and starts towards Mum and Dad's room.

"Mum's always bringing home odd objects like that to examine," he explains, "maybe she brought home one of those things."

I shake my head, if she brought home a pensieve, we would have known about it, it's not easy to hide; but Hugo goes into Mum and Dad's room to look anyway.

Albus shrugs to the rest of us, and I reluctantly follow behind. As I guessed, we don't find a pensieve in their room; however, Hugo is holding something rather peculiar.

"What is it?" Lily asks. Hugo shrugs, but I gasp.

"That's a time-turner!" I cry.

"You mean it lets us go back in time?" Albus asks. I nod, in awe of the little golden hourglass.

"Cool!" Hugo exclaims, "We can use this to go back to Mum and Dad's fourth year!"

"No!" I shout, "They're not to be messed with! And if Mum brought it home, there was obviously something wrong with it!"

But Hugo isn't listening, he starts shaking the time turner, which I know isn't even how you're supposed to work it. But it seems to be working somehow, and as Hugo starts disappearing, he grabs Lily's arm, who then grabs Albus's, who then grabs mine. And so, we all plummet into darkness, and I have no idea where we are going to end up

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chapter of a story I've been working on, and I have already written about half of it. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

When I feel my feet touch solid ground again, I immediately know I'm not at home anymore. One quick look around, and I determine that we are at Hogwarts. What year it is I don't know, and I'm a little scared to find out.

"Hugo, you idiot!" I scream at him, "Do you realize that we could be anywhere, anytime, and we have no way to get home!"

He cowers under my glare and squeaks out, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," I manage, before I see a familiar flash of white-blond hair coming towards us. _Great_, I think, _just what we need now, for Scorpius to come and bug us._

The boy takes a glance at Albus and sneers, "How are you feeling now, Potter?"

He's wearing a badge pinned to his robes, and when he presses it, it glows green and flashes the words "Potter Stinks."

"Lovely Malfoy," I narrow my eyes at him. He looks slightly younger than the Scorpius I know, so I'm guessing we've traveled back maybe a year or two, which is still farther back than one should ever time travel.

"What's up with you Granger?" he says to me, glancing up at my red hair, "Finally got sick of your mudblood status and declared yourself a Weasley?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, confused. "I am a Weasley."

He looks at me strangely, but then rolls his eyes and says, "Okay, I guess you finally sealed the deal with Weasley there," he points his head toward Hugo.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him again, "Hugo's my brother."

"What are _you_ talking about Granger?" he asks me, "Since when do you have a brother?"

"Why do you keep calling me Granger?" I ask, getting frustrated with Scorpius's stupidity. We really don't need to be wasting time talking to him when we have to find a way to get back to our own time.

"What?" asks Malfoy, confused, "Would you rather I call you Hermione, because frankly I really don't want to be on a first name basis with a mudblood."

"Hermione?" I ask, something slowly dawning on me. "Your name isn't Scorpius is it?"

He looks at me, confused, "Of course not Granger, it's Draco. You know, you're acting really strange right now…I mean, excuse me," he scoffs, "Stranger than usual."

I turn to my cousins in panic, and they all wear similar expressions on their faces. We traveled farther back than I thought; we are in our parents' school time.

From behind us, we hear Malfoy sputtering, and I turn to look at him. He's pointing to something that is coming towards us, three people to be exact.

"Ah!" he cries, "Double Potter, Granger and Weasley!" He starts running toward the dungeons.

The three people he had been pointing at come closer, and I can now see them better.

They all look about our age; the first is a girl who has my bushy hair, but it's brown. The boy next to her is a mirror image of Albus, but with a lightening scar. The last, trailing behind, is a freckly red-headed boy, who has the same face as me and Hugo. I realize that we are looking into the faces of our teenage parents.

"Who are you?" asks the boy with the lightening scar, who I know as Uncle Harry.

"Er," I begin. I don't really know what to say. Do we tell our parents that we are their future children? I know the rule Mum always says about going back in time. _You must not be seen._ But we've already been seen, so what do we do now?

Lily, apparently, has decided it's best that they know who we are.

"I'm Lily Potter," she says brightly.

Uncle Harry looks shocked, and I realize who he will think of with that name.

"We're from the future," I explain quickly, before he can get his hopes up, "She's your daughter."

This news doesn't make Uncle Harry look any less shocked, and Ron and Hermione look equally shocked as well.

"But she looks so much like Ginny," Dad sputters.

"That's because Ginny's my mum," Lily explains. At this, Dad starts glaring daggers at Uncle Harry.

"You didn't tell me this!" he says accusingly.

"I didn't know!" Uncle Harry cries.

"You guys didn't get together until you're sixth year, Dad," Albus explains, "Oh; and I'm your son, Albus."

Dad's still glaring at Uncle Harry, but Mum says, "Wow Harry, he looks just like you!"

Uncle Harry still nods, speechless. Then he seems to get his voice back and turns to me and Hugo, "And who are you?"

I grin, this will be fun. "I'm Rose Weasley, and that's my brother Hugo." I motion towards Hugo, "We're Ron and Hermione's kids."

At this Mum and Dad look at each other, shocked, and then look away.

"That's impossible!" Dad exclaims.

"Nope," I say, still ginning widely, "you get together in your seventh year."

Now Uncle Harry is looking at them a little strangely. Mum is the first to contain herself once more.

"But how did you get here?" she asks us.

"Hugo," I say, pointing at him accusingly, "Was messing around with your time-turner that you brought home from work to examine. _He_ decided that it would be a good idea to shake it, and dragged us all here with him."

At this Mum doesn't know what to say, though I know perfectly well what she would have said to Hugo had we been in the present time. Though, had we been in the present time, we wouldn't have this problem to begin with. Finally Uncle Harry comes up with something to do.

"We need to take you to Dumbledore; he'll know what to do."

"Dumbledore's alive?" Hugo exclaims stupidly. I elbow him, but it's too late. From the look on all our parents' faces, the damage has been done.

"Dumbledore isn't alive in your time?" Harry asks; a pained look on his face. I nod solemnly.

"Yeah, but you named me after him," Albus says, trying to comfort his father. Thankfully he doesn't let slip that Dumbledore will die as soon as their sixth year. They don't need to know all that.

"Well I really want to meet him!" Lily says; her face bright. She brings everyone out of their shock. Mum nods.

"Let's go," she says. We all followed her down the stone hallway in a tense silence.

"So," Dad says awkwardly, "What was Malfoy so scared of?"

I smirk. "He thought we were you, until he saw the real yous. I guess two Harry, Ron and Hermiones are just too much for him to handle."

Dad laughs.

"He doesn't seem much better than Scorpius Malfoy," Albus comments. The trio turned to him.

"Malfoy had a _son_?" Dad asks, clearly shocked. I nod scornfully.

"Yeah, he's in _my_ year too," I say resentfully. Bloody git he always is to me.

"I can't believe…" Dad continues, clearly still stuck on the Malfoy has a son thing. "Who would want to… with _Malfoy_…"

He shudders.

"Please Ron," Mum says.

"Yeah," Uncle Harry adds, "I really didn't need that mental picture."

He shudders too, and the younger generation all laughs.

"I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind it that much," Albus said, smirking at me. Everyone turns to him, and I want to smack him. He continues, "That is, if he's anything like his son, which I'm sure he is."

"W-W-W-W-_WHAT?_" Dad screams. I cower back, mentally cursing Albus.

"I do _not_ like Malfoy!" I say, glaring at him.

Albus rolls his eyes. "Sure. You only spend every hour of everyday with him."

"Yeah," I say, "_Fighting with him._ I hate him!"

Dad looks relieved, but Uncle Harry pales, looking between Ron and Hermione like he knows what's coming. I shrug it off.

"Come on," I say, "Dumbledore, remember?"

Everyone nods, and we continue on our way to the old headmaster's office.

"So," Hugo says, and I pray he won't say something stupid. "If Dumbledore's still headmaster, then what does McGonagall do?"

"_Professor_ McGonagall," I say at the same time as Mum. Dad and Hugo look between us, a hilariously terrified look on both of their faces.

"She was a transfiguration teacher before becoming headmistress," I say, looking at the elder generation for confirmation. Mum nods. "You would know that if you ever read _Hogwarts, a History._"

Dad looks at me in horror, while Mum looks at me proudly. I laugh at the two of them. They haven't changed that much.

Hugo just grumbles, and then we stop. We are in front of a stone gargoyle; that I recognize as the one in front of the headmasters office. Not that I've ever been sent there or anything. Truly. But my cousins have been enough, and I've been for academic reasons.

"Er, what's the password?" Dad asks Harry. He shrugs, but it turns out that we don't need it, because at that moment the gargoyle jumps aside by itself, revealing a younger looking Professor McGonagall, and a very old looking man that I recognize from pictures as Professor Dumbledore. I gasp. This is the man I've heard so much about; who led the war against Voldemort; who my parents admire so much. I never in a million years thought I'd ever meet him. Especially since I knew him to be dead.

"Well, hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," he says pleasantly, smiling. Then he looks over at Albus, Hugo, Lily, and I. His smile fades for a moment. "Well, this is a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter two, what did you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

We are all ushered quickly into Dumbledore's office, after he dismisses McGonagall, telling her not to utter a word about this to anyone.

Then he motions for us to sit down in the chairs in front of his office desk, having duplicated the normal one into many. I am glaring at Hugo, and he is looking annoyingly innocent.

"So," says Dumbledore, and I can tell he is trying to stay calm. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sir," I say, trying to right this, and make sure that he knows this is not _my_ fault. "Hugo took Mum's time turner, and brought us back in time twenty seven years."

I glare at him again, and Dumbledore sighs. "Ah, time-turning. A very dangerous branch of magic indeed. It was very foolish of you children to try and attempt it. The results could have been even more disastrous then they are now."

"Sir," I say painfully, "I know that. I _told _him not to."

"I—" Hugo starts, but Dumbledore puts his hands up.

"What's done is done." He says mournfully. "What we need to do now is figure out a way to get you home, and even I do not know that."

I groan. If Dumbledore can't figure out a way home then…

"But this is peculiar," Dumbledore goes on. "How many times did you turn the time turner? It must have been a lot to go back twenty seven years."

Hugo looks at Dumbledore guiltily. "Um… I didn't really turn it at all, I just shook it."

Dumbledore's eyes widen, and I can imagine the gears working in his brilliant brain.

"Sir," I say. "There might have been something wrong, or new about that particular time turner. It wasn't really our mum's, but she must have brought it home from work to investigate. She brings home a lot of strange and interesting things from the Department of Mysteries to approve, since she's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Dumbledore nods thoughtfully. "In that case, it is probably too dangerous to try and use it to send you four back home."

I glare at Hugo, who cowers. The older generation, however, seems more focused over what I mentioned about Mum's future.

"Really?" Mum asks excitedly. I nod.

"What do I do?" Dad and Uncle Harry ask at the same time.

"You both are Aurors," Albus says proudly, "And Dad's the Head of the whole Auror Department."

Dad and Harry's eyes widen.

"Wicked!" Dad says. I laugh, while Dumbledore looks between the seven of us.

"I am assuming you four are the future children of these three?" he asks.

I nod, going once again through introductions. "I'm Rose Weasley, fifteen, and that's my brother Hugo, who's thirteen. We're Ron and Hermione's children. That's my cousin Albus, who's fifteen like me, and his sister Lily, who's also thirteen. They're Harry and Ginny's kids."

Dumbledore nods, like this all makes perfect sense; though I guess when you're the most brilliant wizard of all time you may not be completely shocked by all of this. Besides, I always thought it was a bit obvious between Mum and Dad…

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, and he smiles at the three of the elder generation, their faces red, I'm sure at the thought of having kids. Though, we are pretty great kids, if I do say so myself…

Except for maybe Hugo, for getting us into this mess.

"Well," he says, "Until we figure out a solution, I suppose we must figure out what to do with you all in the meantime. What houses are you in?"

"Gryffindor," I say automatically. Dad looks at me proudly, and I flush. "All of us."

Dumbledore nods. "Well then, I suppose you may stay there, and act like exchange students. However there is a slight problem. You all look much too like these three. Perhaps you could be cousins…

"Yes," Dumbledore decides, clapping his hands together. "That will be you're story. Rose, Hugo, and Lily, you three will be new students from another academy, and will be the Weasleys's cousins."

I nod 'okay,' as do Hugo, Lily, and Dad.

"Albus however…" he smiles a little as he says the name. "I'm touched, Harry, that you name your son after me."

Startlingly, his bright blue eyes start to tear up. Uncle Harry flushes, and Albus grins.

"Well, you pose a greater problem. You look too much like Harry to pass as a Weasley cousin, and Harry does not have any cousins, besides his cousin Dudley of course."

Harry shudders at the reminder of the hated cousin he has to stay with each summer.

"People know far too much about Harry's back history to pass you off as a relative… though perhaps a long lost one."

He looks at Uncle Harry, "I'll leave it up to you to make up a story for him. Perhaps you could change his appearance? For now, I fear that is all we can do. Hermione, show Rose and Lily around the girls' dormitory please, Ron and Harry, the boys."

We all nod, and get up to leave.

"And, since the cover story involves Ms. Ginny and Misters Fred and George I suppose you must tell them too, though I'd much prefer if it was only them, this would not be a good thing to spread around the school."

We all nod.

"I'll work on this," he says.

"Thanks," I say, startled to feel my eyes tearing up. I suddenly run up and hug him. "Thank you so much, I'm just so glad to meet you!"

I pull back, embarrassed, but Dumbledore doesn't look upset. He meets my eyes, his own sad in understanding. "I'm happy too."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews this story has been getting! You guys seriously make my day with each one :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

It's strange, having my own mum show me to the girls' dormitories. Of course I know them, I've gone to Hogwarts for five years, but the people in them are not the people I'm used to seeing. I suppose these are the people my parents went to school with, those I've heard stories about. Several of the students whisper upon seeing us, but Mum doesn't stop. She takes us to the dormitory labeled: 4th Years. There are only two other girls in there, whom Mum reluctantly introduces us to, telling them that we are Dad and Aunt Ginny and Uncle George's cousins. Uncle Fred's too, who I realize with a jolt, is still alive.

They look at us, and I can tell that they are itching to gossip. I mentally groan; I do _not_ like girls like that. Mum introduces them as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. I recognize both of the names, the latter as the one who Dad dated in his sixth year. I glare at her. Her daughter, Lizzy, is in Hugo's year, and keeps making googly eyes at him. Now before you automatically start making judgments about how I'm way too overprotective over my brother and all that, let me tell you, I'm not. I'm completely fine with him dating, though I don't know who would ever want to date him, but it's just so clear that his best friend, and Lily's best friend, Emilie and he are totally meant for each other. Lily agrees. Déjà vu much? Plus, Mum hates her.

Mum sets up two more beds in the room, one for me and one for Lily. We don't say anything as we change for bed. This is all just too weird. I don't want to be in another time. I want to be in my _own_ time, enjoying my Christmas vacation, and avoiding the drama that comes with being at Hogwarts. And now I am back here!

I slip into the bed that is so like the familiar one I sleep in when I am at Hogwarts, yet different from mine at home. I'd just been getting used to mine again too. I close my eyes, hoping for sleep to take me, and maybe, if luck is on my side, wake up to find that this is all just a dream.

My eyes snap open. Luck! That's just what we need. Liquid luck: Felix Felicis. I bet if we could brew that, and all of us could drink it, then maybe we could get home. Maybe, with just a bit of extra luck, the time turner would work to our desire.

I can't fall asleep now. I look over to Lily's bed. She's already fast asleep, and I can't bear to wake her after this emotionally taxing day. I turn toward my mum. It's so weird seeing her like this, younger than me. I don't think I could ever get used to it.

I get up and tiptoe over to her bed, prodding her shoulder. She doesn't stir, and I hesitate.

"Hermione," I whisper. The name feels weird on my lips. Obviously I've said the name before, but I've never called my mum by it.

She mumbles something and rolls over, but still doesn't wake up. I prod her again, this time harder. "Hermione!"

Now she's awake. Her head swivels toward me, and I can tell for a moment that she'd confused. But then she seems to remember the events of the past couple of hours, and her eyes rest on mine. I can't imagine how weird this must be for her. Finding out that you're going to have children with your best friend has got to be a pretty big shock, especially when you're fifteen.

"What?" she whispers to me. Right, she wants to know why I just woke her up.

"Felix Felicis," I say. Mum looks confused.

"Liquid luck?"

"Yeah," I say excitedly, "If we had some luck, then I bet the time-turner would work to send us back to our own time!"

Mum doesn't look convinced though. "I don't know. It's an awfully hard potion to make, and there's still no guarantee that it would work…"

"Yeah, but it's the only thing we have right now." I argue. I need something to look forward to, something to keep me going.

Mum considers this. "I suppose we could try. It's still very difficult to make, and we'd have to have special permission from Professor Dumbledore to get most of the ingredients. Professor Snape won't be happy with us… I suppose we could try though."

I smile. Thank goodness, something I can hope for. I slip back into bed and close my eyes. At least now if this doesn't all turn out to be a dream I'll still have hope for some way out of this mess.

The next morning I rush down to the common room to tell Albus, Hugo, and Lily about my idea. The younger two didn't even know what that potion was, and Albus frowns at me when I tell him.

"I don't know Rose, that's a really hard potion to make, and there's no guarantee…"

I cross my arms and try to resist stomping my foot. "You sound just like my mum. Come on guys, it's the only hope we have at this point. We may as well try it. Where's your sense of adventure? It sure wasn't missing when you got us here."

I glare at Hugo, but he just stares at me. So does Albus.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "I'm being logical! I think this is the best hope we have at this point, so why not try it out? I, for one, certainly don't want to be stuck in this time period forever."

"I say we try it," Lily volunteers.

"Thank you," I say, nodding at her. I turn back toward the boys. "So?"

Hugo puts his hands up like he's surrendering. "I never said anything against it, I just didn't know what the potion was."

"Good." I turn back to Albus and raise an eyebrow.

"Fine," he says, "But we better go to Dumbledore; we are _not_ trying this on our own."

"I never said we would," I say, spinning on my heels. "Let's go."

The three of them follow behind me, Albus a tad reluctantly.

When we reach the Headmaster's gargoyle, I'm faced with a new dilemma. I _still_ don't know the password.

"Ugh!" I say, kicking it in frustration.

"Hey!" It complains back to me. I ignore it and turn to my cousins.

"Now what do we do?"

"I guess we wait?" Albus suggested.

I frown, "Then we'll miss class."

The three others stare at me.

"Rose!" Hugo whines, "We're on vacation. We shouldn't have to go to class!"

"Hey," I counter, "I didn't order us to, that was Professor Dumbledore."

"Who's currently missing," Hugo grumbles.

"He's not missing," I gripe, getting irritated. "He's probably just in his office, not even knowing that we're out here."

"He's probably in the Great Hall eating breakfast," Hugo pouts, holding his stomach.

"That's it!" I say.

"What?" Hugo asks. "Can we go eat?"

"We're going to the Great Hall," I say, already walking towards it, ignoring Hugo's question.

"So we can?" he asks excitedly.

"We're going to see if Dumbledore's there." I say, increasing my pace. The rest hurry to keep up.

"But we can eat while we're there," Hugo clarifies, "Right?"

I roll my eyes. Leave it to Hugo to think about food in this crisis. I'm so focused on getting to the Great Hall to talk to Dumbledore that I don't even notice the Professor in the hall until I accidentally walk right into him.

"Sorry!" I say quickly at the same time the professor says "Excuse you."

I turn to look at him, and he's not one that is still teaching in our time. But he does seem strangely familiar…

Albus gasps, "I know who you are!"

"Funny," the professor says coldly, turning to stare at the four of us, "Because I've never seen you four before."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

"Er, we're exchange students," I say, turning toward the others for help. Albus looks downright terrified, though I don't know why. I mean, he's not the one who just ran right into some unknown professor.

"Fascinating," the professor says in the same cold tone. He doesn't sound fascinated at all. "Well, as you will soon learn, students at Hogwarts generally respect their teachers by not running into them—"

"Sorry," I say quickly, feeling my face flush.

"—and by not interrupting them," the professor finishes, glaring at us. "Good day."

He walks away as I stare after him, thoroughly mortified.

"What's up his butt?" Hugo cracks, sticking his nose up at the direction he walked off. Lily shrugs.

"Come on guys," I say, returning to my previous resolve. I can't let some unknown and will never see again professor get me shaken up.

"I can't believe I'm named after him," Albus mutters, following me. I stop.

"What?" I say, spinning around.

"That guy," Albus says mournfully, "I recognize him from his portrait. He's Professor Severus Snape."

Hugo, Lily and I stare at him in shock.

"_That's_ Professor Snape?" Lily asks, horrified.

Albus nods sadly.

"But why would Dad name you after such a mean person?" Lily asks, clearly distraught.

Albus shrugs, "I don't know. Apparently Dad said he was some great hero. Can't imagine how though, his personality reeks."

Lily frowns and Albus looks dejected. I'm torn between wanting to comfort my best friend and wanting to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

"Come on guys," I say gently, "We may as well try and get back home. Then you can ask Uncle Harry more about it."

Albus nods and follows me silently into the Great Hall.

It turns out that for once Hugo had a good idea. Professor Dumbledore is indeed sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying his breakfast. The only problem is that he's surrounded by teachers. Some I know, like Professor Flitwick and our current Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, but others I have no idea, like the grisly looking man with a strange rotating fake eye. He looks scarily intimidating.

I take a deep breath.

"Well," I say, turning to my companions, "Let's go."

They look nervous, but don't argue. I can feel countless eyes on me as I walk up the aisle, but I pretend not to notice. My heart pounds as I approach the headmaster. He looks up at me.

"Ah, Rose!" he says with a smile, "One of our new exchange students."

He says the last part for the benefit of the teachers surrounding him, and I nod timidly.

"Er, yes," I say, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Um, Professor, can I talk to you about something?"

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow, "Certainly."

We follow him out of the Great Hall and down the corridors to his office. Once inside he sits down behind his desk and motions for us to begin.

"Well, Professor," I say to him, unsure of how to begin. "Last night, I was thinking of how we might possibly get home, and I was thinking, with a little luck, maybe the time turner would work to our desire."

Professor Dumbledore smiles, "Ah, yes, Felix Felicis. A very powerful potion, and disastrous to get wrong. Yet, the possibilities with a correct one are endless. You do realize the risk you would be taking; there is no guarantee that it will work to your desire at all."

I take a deep breath and look at my cousins. I know they want to get home as much as I do. Lily gives me a reassuring nod.

"I know," I say, surprised that my voice isn't shaking. "But we're willing to take the risk."

"Very well," Dumbledore says, clapping his hands together. "I suppose we should get started then."

He looks at us through his half-mooned glasses, and I get the strange sensation that he is x-raying us. "I assume that none of you have ever made this potion before?"

I shake my head, "No, sir, but I've read about it."

Dumbledore nods. "I will have to talk to Professor Snape about this; he is our potions master here."

I nod, and Dumbledore doesn't ask whether Professor Snape is still around in our time. I guess he realizes that it isn't wise to learn about the future. I wonder if what we've already told our parents will change the future. I think perhaps we will have to obliviate their memories before we leave. The thought makes me a little sad, that all that we'll have gone through here with them will be soon forgotten.

Albus, however, doesn't seem too happy about the fact that Snape will be helping us. I guess he hasn't gotten over our run-in (literally) with him this morning. I can't really blame him. If my parents had named me after someone like that, I wouldn't be too pleased either.

"Are you sure Snape—I mean, Professor Snape will help us?" Albus asks, his eyebrows raised at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ignores Albus's less than pleasant tone, saying, "I believe so."

I swallow. "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore smiles at us. "You are welcome. But now I fear it is time for you to be getting to your classes."

Hugo groans, and we get up to leave.

"Do we… just follow our parents to classes?" I ask.

"I think that would be wise," Dumbledore says, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Ok," I say awkwardly.

"I will let you know of any developments in the potion," Dumbledore says. "But know that it will take six months to complete."

"Six months!" Hugo exclaims, whirling around to the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiles sadly at us.

"We are going to be so grounded," Hugo groans.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" I snap at him.

"I'm sorry okay!" Hugo says, his lower lip jutting out. "I made a mistake. Happy now?"

I don't know what to say, so I just keep quiet. I guess I forget that Hugo still suffering from this too. Lily puts a reassuring arm around Hugo, and I feel guilty. I'm his older sister; _I_ should be the one comforting him.

"On the contrary," Dumbledore says, who'd I'd forgotten had been witnessing the whole mini-argument. "Though I have no experience with it, I believe that—if the Felix Felicis and the time turner work to get you back home, you will be transported back to the same moment that you left."

"Really?" Lily asks in excitement. Dumbledore nods.

"Well, that's good," Albus grumbles, "At least we won't get grounded. We only have to stay in this universe for six months, suspended in our time."

"It'll be so weird!" Lily says, getting excited.

Dumbledore smiles and says, "Yes, but I think right now you should all be getting to your classes."

"Right," I say, "Sorry Professor."

We exit down the moving spiral staircase and back into the halls of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we're on vacation and we still have to go to school." Albus grumbles.

"I know!" Hugo agrees, "It's not like we're going to miss anything, when we get back home it'll still be winter break."

"_And_ we'll be loads smarter," I say. "You two are lucky; you haven't been in Fourth Year yet, so everything will be new to you. Albus and I have already taken all these courses."

"Lucky?" Hugo cries, "I won't have any idea what they'll be talking about!"

"Whatever," I say, "Then just observe the people there. We've probably met some of them before, and heard stories about them."

Hugo grumbles some more, but we have a new problem.

"Come on," I say, "We have to find our parents before they leave for class. It would not be a good idea to get detention our first day."

"Fine," Hugo says, and I look around.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I turn to Albus and mutter a spell, turning his normally raven black hair bright Weasley red.

"How does it feel to be a real Weasley now?" Hugo asks, smirking. Albus grumbles some more, but we ignore him.

"Now let's find our parents," I say, "It's time for our first day of school."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"Look, there they are!" Hugo points out the window as we exit the Great Hall. I look in the direction he is pointing, and sure enough there they are, heading to what looks like Hagrid's hut.

"Ooh, we'll get to see Hagrid!" Albus exclaims, excited.

"Yay!" Lily cries, her face breaking into a smile. I smile too, glad that there is now a bright spot in this unfortunate happening.

"They must have Care of Magical Creatures with him," I say, motioning everyone out the door, "Let's go!"

We all traipse down the grounds to stand behind our parents and the rest of the students in front of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid, however, being the half-giant he is, has no trouble spotting us unfamiliar faces.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hagrid asks, coming over to us, "New students?"

"Yes," I say, stepping forward, "We're cousins of Ron's."

"Well, swell!" Hagrid says, "Any Weasley is a friend of mine. Welcome!"

"Thanks," I say, grinning.

"So, what're your names?" Hagrid asks.

"I'm Rose," I say automatically.

"Hugo," says Hugo.

Lily and Albus introduce themselves as well and Hagrid looks pleased.

"You all look kinda familiar," Hagrid says, scratching his chin through his brown scraggly beard. It's weird seeing him so much younger, without his grey hair. "Are you sure I ha'n't seen you b'fore?"

I get a panicked look on my face, and Hagrid looks to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Strangely familiar," he mumbles, looking at them.

"They just look like Weasleys," Ron says, coming to the rescue. Thank you Dad! "We all kind of look similar."

Hagrid shrugs, and then moves to the front to start his lesson, "Today we'll continue with the Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he says happily.

Most of the class doesn't look very thrilled, though. I'm not even sure _I_ know what those are.

"What are they?" Lily turns to ask the rest of us, voicing my thoughts. I shrug, but Hugo seems to remember something.

"Oh! I think Mum and Dad have told us stories about them!" Hugo says, "They didn't seem pleasant…"

He scrunches up his nose, and his words spark some long forgotten memory about my parents' days at school.

"Oh yeah!" I say. I look up to see the ugliest creatures I have ever seen. They're kind of a cross between scorpions and… I don't know, but they're huge! Probably about six feet, with hard grey shells and stingers that apparently spew fire.

"Yuck," says Lily.

"Exactly," I agree.

Apparently we're trying to get the Skrewts to hibernate, but they aren't being very cooperative. Somehow, I can't picture these creatures curled up on pink pillows and being happy about it. Most of the students don't even want to try, and by the end of class almost everyone but our parents and us are inside Hagrid's hut hiding. To top this fantastic lesson off, a blonde woman is now coming towards us, one, who I can tell by my parent's expressions, will not be very pleasant.

Hagrid, however doesn't seemed too concerned about her, cheerfully asking who she is. When she tells him who she is, though, the name sparks several unhappy stories my parents have told me concerning her. _Rita Skeeter_.

I glare at her behind her back as she talks to Hagrid. She seems to have already met Harry, but doesn't seem bothered with the rest of us. When we leave to go to luch, Mum, Dad, and Harry don't seem happy.

After lunch is divination for Dad and Uncle Harry, and Arithmancy for mum. We decide to go with Dad and Harry, because Albus, Lily, and Hugo all think it will be more interesting, and I don't really think it we should split up. Also, I don't take divination, and I've already taken Mum's level of Arithmancy, so this would actually be something new to me. Besides, since we're from the future, I figure we'll be good at it.

I've never met Professor Trelawney before, but she doesn't strike me as someone who can _really_ tell the future. She greets us saying, "Yes, yes, I knew you were coming."

(I doubt that.)

Lily, Albus, Hugo, and I sit down at a table together and she rambles on about something, and then tells us to write predictions.

"This'll be fun," Hugo says grinning, "Hmm; I predict that Ron and Hermione will get married in…2003."

We laugh and Albus says, "Ooh, and I predict that Harry Potter will save the world in his seventh year!"

"Oh, yes, yes!" Professor Trelawney says, coming over to us, "That's very good, and… how will it turn out… will he die?"

"Um…no," Albus says, looking at her strangely, "He ends up marrying Ginny Weasley four years later."

Professor Trelawney clucks her tongue and says, "I believe you could use some work looking with your inner eye. But you have a good start."

She moves on to the next group while we look at her turned back, appalled.

"Some psychic she is," Hugo mumbles, grinning, "I'd think we know the future."

I roll my eyes, "You know Mum doesn't believe in divination. I don't know why this is a subject here anyway."

"Well, there are some people who can really give prophecies," Albus argues, "Trelawney _did_ predict Dad's prophecy that came true."

"Yeah, well only because it was acted on…" I say, not wanting to be wrong.

"Whatever Rose," Albus says, rolling his eyes, "In six months, you won't have to take it ever again."

"Good," I say crossing my arms. The bell rings and students begin rushing out of the attic classroom. We follow our fathers down to dinner, but there Hermione is nowhere to be found. Ron and Harry leave to go find her, but Lily stops the rest of us from following.

"Look!" she hisses, pointing down the table.

"What?" I ask, semi-annoyed. "Lily, how are we going to get back into Gryffindor without them, we don't have the password!"

But Lily ignores me and gets up to move down the table. The rest us have no choice but to follow her.

She sits down again right across from a girl who looks scarily similar to her. She has the exact same red hair, brown eyes, face-shape…

"Mum?" Albus asks, shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

"What?" the girl spins around to look at us and gasps. "Who-who _are_ you?"

"Er, Mum," Lily says hesitantly, "Perhaps we could explain to you."

"I'm waiting."

"In _private_," Albus stresses. The girl, who I now figured must be a teenage Aunt Ginny just gets up silently and follows us out into the hall.

"Yes?"

"Er…" Lily says, looking at me for help. Why always me? Oh, right, because I'm supposed to be the _smart one_.

"Well, you see," I say nervously. I take a deep breath and Albus cuts in.

"We're your children." Way to rip off the band-aid, Albus. Ginny just stares at us, not comprehending.

"Haha," she says drily, "Very funny. I almost believed you for a second."

"We're telling the truth!" Lily protests, "We all aren't really your children, only me and Albus, who's the one in the glasses, and you also have a son named James. I'm Lily by the way. We're from the future, because Hugo here, who's Ron and Hermione's son, accidentally broke his Mum's time-turner and sent us back to this year!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Wait." Ginny says, staring at us oddly. "You said you're from the future?"

Lily nods eagerly.

"And you said that you two," she points to Albus and Lily, "Are my children?"

Lily and Albus both nod.

"And they are who's…?" Ginny points to Hugo and I.

"Ron—your brother—and Hermione's," Albus says slowly.

Ginny looks stunned, "Are you serious?"

"Dead." Albus says.

Ginny raises her eyebrows at him, and then starts laughing, "I can't believe—Ron—and Hermione!"

She laughs for a while before getting a hold of herself. "Do they know about this?" she asks, wiping tears out of her eyes.

We all nod, and this sends Ginny into renewed laughter.

"So," she says, composing herself once more. She points to Lily and Albus again, "Who's their father?"

"Harry Potter," Lily says smugly. Ginny's smile drops and her face looses all sense of previous humor.

"Oh never mind," she says, sighing, "Now I know you're messing with me. Thanks guys, that's real nice, making me believe you're my children and that I marry Harry Potter."

"But—we're telling the truth!" Lily protests, her lower lip stick out. I can tell that she's upset by her mother's reaction, and I really don't want her to cry.

"You can ask Harry, Ron and Hermione!" I say, trying desperately to make her believe.

"Oh great, get them in on this too," Ginny says, close to tears now. I've never seen her like this before.

"And Dumbledore!" I add. Ginny looks up at me.

"Oh now that's too far. Headmaster Dumbledore would not lie to tease a student."

"Exactly!" I say, "Do you want to ask him?"

Ginny crosses her arms, "Did he say you could tell me?"

I nod, "Yes, because this concerns you, and we're telling everyone that we're Ron and your cousins."

Ginny eyes us warily, but reluctantly agrees to come with us to see the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore wastes no time in assuring Ginny that our claims are true, and her reaction is almost comical. First her face is shocked, and then her mouth widens into a smile so big it might swallow up her whole face.

"So… I really marry _Harry Potter_?" she clarifies. Lily nods with a similarly big smile on her face. She is bouncing in her chair in excitement and I'm glad to see her happy again.

Dumbledore smiles too, and his bright blue eyes twinkle in the light of his office. He seems to be just as happy for Ginny as we are. He proceeds in explaining to her our whole situation, with a little help from us. Ginny is still shocked, but thankfully no longer disbelieving. When Dumbledore bids us goodnight, she leads us back to the common room and lets us in, still shaking her head over this new found information.

I smile to myself, and have renewed joy at my Aunt and Uncle's marriage. She's so happy that I almost forget that we are going to have to obliviate her memory before we leave.

The next morning we pass by a site I was not expecting to see. I'd almost forgotten that the Bauxbatons and Durmstrang Academies are visiting too. And that a certain someone I know went to Bauxbatons…

* * *

><p>We are sitting on top of the steps going into the school, talking about how we think the first day went.<p>

"I think divination will be fun," Lily says, grinning. I look at her skeptically.

"I think it's a load of bull," I say huffily. "It's completely fake; I mean we, of all people really _know_ the future, and for her to tell me that I'm wrong…"

Albus laughs, "You're just mad that you're not the smartest student in the class."

I glare at him, "Professor Trelawney just doesn't realize what talent she has."

Albus rolls his eyes and glances at the group of blonde girls coming up the steps. I think they must be from Bauxbatons, since I can't understand what they're saying.

"Hey," says Hugo in a horribly flirtatious voice. They giggle amongst themselves and continue into the building.

"Um, ew," I say, once they're out of earshot.

"What?" Hugo asks.

"Well, one, they're, like seventeen and you're thirteen, and two, they're even older than our parents in our time."

Hugo shrugs. "We're going to be here for six months, I may as well get to know our classmates."

I glare at him, "You're still only thirteen, and that's disgusting."

"Oh, Rose, you're just jealous you haven't ever been asked out," Hugo retaliates nastily. I gasp; that stings, even if I don't really _need_ a boyfriend, and it would really just distract me from my studies… Still, it hurts to hear it from your _younger brother_.

I cross my arms and turn away from him, not wanting him to know how much that hurt. Albus catches my eye, and he is looking thoughtful about something.

"What is it?" I ask him softly.

"Well," Albus says, pondering, "I was just thinking one of those girls looked a little familiar… and that flirting with them might be a little more disgusting than you think, Hugo…"

Hugo raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms grumpily at his older cousin. "How so?"

"Well," says Albus, "I think one of them might be Aunt Fleur."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"What?" Hugo says, looking at Albus, "_Ewwwwwwww, _never _mind_!"

I laugh, maybe a tad meanly, but hey, I _did_ warn him. Hugo turns to glare at me.

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so,'" he says.

I just smirk.

"Well, I think it's cool!" Lily says, smiling excitedly. "Can we go tell her who we are?"

"NO!" I say at the exact same time as Albus.

"We're only allowed to tell the people Dumbledore told us we could," I say.

"Besides, the less people's memory we have to wipe, the better," Albus adds.

"Fine," Lily says, pouting, "Can we at least go talk to her?"

Albus looks at me and I shrug. We climb the steps and enter the Great Hall. Lily scans the room excitedly and spots them sitting altogether at the Ravenclaw table.

"Look, there!" she says, pointing at the group of blondes. They all look pretty similar to me, but when the one in the center of the groups turns around, I have to keep myself from gasping. She _is_ Aunt Fleur. She looks younger than I know her as, but she's still the same Aunt, with super pale blonde hair and complexion, and a French look to her.

"Oh Merlin," I mumble.

"Isn't it weird?" Albus asks me and I nod.

"C'mon let's go!" Lily says, taking my arm and dragging me over. I shake her arm off of me when we get to the table, and we sit down across from the Bauxbatons girls. I don't know how to cut into their conversation, and I feel awkward, sitting with the Ravenclaws and being a Gryffindor…

"Hello," says a girl sitting next to Lily, "Are you four new here?"

I look at the girl speaking, shocked that someone is talking to us. She looks strangely familiar, with curly blonde hair all the way down her back, and, er, interesting glasses on her face that can't possibly be for vision correction.

"Yes," says Lily, smiling at the girl, "I'm Lily, and that's Rose, Hugo and Albus."

The girl looks at us thoughtfully, "Well, good luck here. Be careful of the nargles," she lowers her voice, "They like newcomers."

Of course! This is Luna. We've met her many times; she's friends with our parents. At first she annoyed me with all of her crazy ideas, but Mum told me to just laugh them off, and I rather like Luna now.

Lily turns to grin at me, having figured out who she is as well. I grin back, and turn to see Albus and Hugo with similar looks of amusement and recognition on their faces.

"We will," Lily says solemnly, turning back to Luna. She cocks her head. "Do you know Harry Potter? Or Ginny Weasley?"

Luna looks thoughtful. "I've seen Harry Potter, but I don't think her knows me. Ginny Weasley is very nice though. She tells people not to make fun of me."

I feel bad for Luna, and I guess that Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't friends with her yet. But the fact that Ginny is her friend reassures me.

"That's nice," Lily says to her, "We're Ginny's cousins."

"Oh!" says Luna, "Well then you will probably be nice like her too."

"I hope so," Lily says, grinning. The Great Hall is clearing out now, and the Bauxbatons girls get up to leave. Hugo looks at them mournfully, but doesn't say anything as they exit. Luna looks up as well.

"I suppose it is time for class now," she says. "What class do you have now?"

"Transfiguration," I say automatically, having memorized Mum's schedule as soon as I could.

"Too bad," Luna says.

"What do you have?" Lily asks.

"Potions," Luna says simply, and then skips off. We watch her go, slightly awed.

"Luna's awesome!" Lily says, grinning at us as we gather our bags.

"Yeah, at least you have a cool middle-namesake," Albus says, slightly broodingly.

"Hey, Dad wouldn't name you after such a bad person," Lily says, touching her brother's arm, "He might improve yet."

"I hope so," Albus says as we walk out of the Hall.

I sigh as Transfiguration class comes to a close. Professor McGonagall is yelling at my dad and Harry for acting stupid, and I glance at them, ashamed. They don't act much better than Hugo and his friends.

I turn back around in my seat as Professor McGonagall starts talking about something called the Yule Ball. Lily squeals. Wait, I know about the Yule Ball… I start grinning eagerly. It will be so much fun to see my parents get all stressed over dates and gowns and hair.

She dismisses us, and Lily finds me right away.

"This will be so fun!" Lily squeals again. I grin at her. Hogwarts hasn't had any since I've been there, and probably won't for a long time, since I doubt the Triwizard Tournament will ever come back after this year.

"I know," I say, nearly as excited as Lily. I may be a bookworm, but this isn't even our time, so why not have a little fun?

"I wonder if Mum and Dad will go together, now that they know that they'll end up married." Lily says.

I shrug. I have no idea if her parents will, or mine.

"This will be so much fun!" she says again, clearly not caring that much for my response. I grin at her.

"Do you think we'll need dates?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I say, thinking how I will ever get a date here.

"'Cause that'd be kind of gross," Lily continues, "Since in our time they're all out parents age…"

I nod thoughtfully, still thinking about having a date. As much as I hate to admit it, Hugo was right; I _have_ never gone out with anyone before. I'm not exactly the girl every guy wants. I think about Mum, she had pretty much the same experience as me, though, she did get asked out by some guy in her fourth year…this year… And that's still a year younger than I am now. And then she fell in love with her best friend.

I should stop thinking about her, as it's only making me more depressed. The only guy that would qualify as one of my best friends would be Albus, and I am _not_ marrying him. Actually, he's pretty much the only guy I talk to, other than Scorpius Malfoy. And I wouldn't really count that as talking to him, since all we really do is yell and argue with each other.

"Hey," Albus says, once the boys have caught up with us. He nudges my shoulder and grins. Then, as if reading my mind says, "Hey, if you're looking for a date, why don't you ask out Draco Malfoy? He can't be that different from his son."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

I glare at Albus and try and resist the urge to punch him. I should just ignore him, he's only teasing me…at least, he'd _better_ be only teasing me.

He looks at my face, and instead of backing off like he _should_, says, "Ooh, sorry Rose, did I hit a touchy subject?"

I try to control my temper, I really do, but for some reason Albus has brought out a passion in me that only Malfoy ever brings out. And not the passion you're thinking, but the hatred passion. Trust me, it's a lot different. _Really._

"SHUT UP ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I scream, and several people in the thinning crowd turn to stare at me. Then they start whispering. Albus looks properly ashamed, but I'm not worried about him anymore. I just blew our cover. I am such an idiot! Albus is not supposed to be a Potter here, and Uncle Harry is famous, and oh, oh, oh this is not good.

"Crap," I mumble, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Great Rose, now look what you've done," Hugo groans at me. The whispering continues, and I really want to tell these people to all just leave and get on with their lives, but I've already done enough damage.

"Do you think we could do an obliviate charm?" I ask Albus desperately. All my anger at him has subsided, replaced with panic.

"I don't know," Albus says, "This will travel quickly, who knows how many know already?"

I wring my hands out miserably. God, I am such an idiot, I can't just control my temper.

"Well, I think I'll try," I say, looking at Albus for support.

He looks impassive. "Don't remove their whole memory."

"I won't," I say. I turn to the people in the hall nervously. Most of them are still watching me. I try to focus on only them, and not Albus, who is telling Hugo and Lily to go to Dumbledore.

"_PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" I cry, and most of the people in the hall drop to the floor. The ones still standing look at me horrified, but I'm too quick. "_PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"

The rest drop to the floor as well. There, now it will be much easier to swipe their memories. I take a shaky step towards the nearest one, and just as I raise my wand I'm stopped.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

I turn around; my heart beating way faster than it's supposed to. What have I gotten myself into now?

It's Professor McGonagall, and a very confused looking Uncle Harry. She glares at me, waiting.

"Well," I say, not sure how to explain myself. But Albus jumps in.

"Professor," he says, "We're really sorry. Rose kind of lost her temper for a minute and called me by my real name."

I stare at him, wondering why he's telling this to Professor McGonagall, and then I remember that she had been there when we showed up. So she probably knew who we were, at least vaguely.

"We really can't have them knowing who Albus really is," I explain, my cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Professor McGonagall ponders this, still glaring at us. She says, "And you couldn't have gone to the Headmaster about this?"

"We did," Albus says, "I just sent Hugo and Lily to him."

"Well then," McGonagall says, "I think you should wait until he shows up before you do any more damage."

"Yes m'am," we both say quickly.

"And," she continues, "As it is still against school rules to perform magic on another student, despite whoever you might be; you both shall have detention with me next Friday night."

I sigh; I suppose that's more than fair. But Albus didn't really do anything, so I don't know why he has to have detention too.

"Okay," I say to Professor McGonagall, "But, m'am, it was really just me, Albus didn't do anything, he's just here—"

McGonagall cuts me off. "He is still considered an accomplice. I suggest, Ms. Weasley, that you do not argue with me or you may get even more detention."

I bow my head down, defeated. "Yes m'am."

"Good," she says, and then glances at the students on the floor, frozen. Their eyes are all on her. "I do hope the Headmaster comes quickly."

As if on cue, a man in sky blue robes walks into the corridor, Headmaster Dumbledore himself.

"What do we have here?" he asks. I reluctantly retell the story for him, and he nods thoughtfully.

"I have given them both detentions for it," Professor McGonagall adds. My shoulders slump. Like I'd forgotten. I've never even gotten detention in my life before now! At least this won't go on my record in my time.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

"Yes, I suppose it must be necessary," he says. "Don't make them work too hard."

He smiles at Professor McGonagall, "I can take it from here."

"Yes, of course," she says, and leaves down to hallway.

"You may go too, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore says. At first I think he's talking about Albus, but then I realize he's talking about my Uncle Harry, who is still standing there watching us in slight confusion and amusement.

"Of course sir," Harry says to Dumbledore, and speeds off as well. Then Dumbledore turns to us.  
>"I suppose it might be best if you four aren't here when they reawaken." He says.<p>

"Oh," I say, "Okay. Thanks. And…I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright," Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling again. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Er, yeah," I say. I follow Lily, Hugo and Albus down the corridor, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts and the group of frozen students.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It's my birthday tomorrow, so I'd love some reviews! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the birthday wishes and lovely reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

Too soon it is next Friday night, which means detention. Albus and I leave the Gryffindor common room together and silently walk to Professor McGonagall's office, where she told us to meet her. The silence doesn't feel right. I'm usually able to talk to my cousin about anything; he really _is_ my best friend.

McGonagall greets us at the door and ushers us into her office. She tells us that for our detention we will be organizing all of her papers, by year first, then by house, and then by last name in alphabetical order. It's long and tedious work, and with Albus not talking to me, I feel horrible.

After a little while McGonagall leaves the room, telling us she trusts us to keep working. We do, since there really is nothing else _to_ do, and besides, we have to get the job done before we can leave.

Finally, the silence gets unbearable, and I decide that it'll have to be me to break it.

"Albus," I say, taking a deep breath. "I'm really, really sorry. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper, but… you were right, it did hit a nerve. But that was no reason to blow up and I know I screwed up way more than I ever meant to, and somehow dragged you into this too, and, I'm just really sorry."

I sneak a glance at him, and his eyes betray nothing. My shoulders sag in defeat, but then Albus says, "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have teased you. We're in this together right?"

I smile weakly at him, and then he hugs me, and just like that I feel so much better. I love all of my cousins, but Albus has always been the one who's been there no matter what. I'm so glad I have him now.

"So," Albus says, grinning, his teasing tone back. "I hit a nerve did I?"

My face flushes. Did I really say that? "Er…"

I don't really know what to say. His comment should have been harmless enough, I mean, everyone knows Malfoy and I have a running argument and hatred for each other. It _shouldn't_ have hit a nerve, so why did it?

Albus sees my face and loses his joking tone. "Rose, are you okay?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. "I don't know Albus, I don't know why I got so upset, but it doesn't matter now, right?"

Albus shrugs, "I suppose not, though, life might just get a bit more interesting once we get back home."

I look at him to see if he's making fun of me. He's smiling, and his green eyes are twinkling in a way worthy of his namesake. But he seems sincere enough. I can't tell.

I roll my eyes and nudge him with my shoulder.

"We'll cross that bridge when I get to it," I say. "_If_ I get to it."

Albus smirks, but then his face turns serious and he squeezes my hand. He looks me in the eye and says, "I'll support you, Rose, whatever your decision. _When_ you get to that bridge."

I want to roll my eyes, but he looks serious, so I just smile and squeeze back.

"Thanks," I say. And I really mean it.

"Just, no promises that I won't say I told you so," Albus says, his smirk returned.

Now I do roll my eyes at him, and lightly shove him. But I'm still smiling, and Albus starts laughing, and then I'm laughing too, and it's just like when we were little kids just having fun, without any drama.

The work goes by quicker now that we're talking again, and by the time McGonagall comes back all of her papers have been sorted and stacked, and we're playing hangman on the blackboard.

"What are you doing?" she asks upon entering the room and seeing the hanged man drawing on the board (I won).

I sheepishly wipe the board clean with my wand, saying, "We finished sorting all of you papers, Professor."

"Oh," she says, surprised. She looks over to her desk and sees them. "Well then, I guess you may leave now. I hope to not see you in detention again."

"Yes m'am," Albus and I say at the same time. I smile to myself and we walk down the hallway.

"You seem strangely happy for your first detention," Albus notes teasingly.

I shrug, "It won't go on my record at home, and it's over, so why dwell on it now?"

Albus laughs, and gasps, pretending to be horrified. "I never thought I'd see the day where Rose Weasley tells me not to dwell on detention!"

I roll my eyes at him.

"So," Albus says, changing the subject. "Do you really think we'll need dates to this Yule Ball thing?"

I turn to stare at him. "Are you serious?"

Albus shrugs. "I don't know how dances work, Hogwarts has never had one while we've been there."

"And so you think _I'd_ know?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you _are_ a girl," Albus says, smirking at me. I roll my eyes. I'm pretty sure my Dad said that to my mum once, possibly this year. I think it was in reference to the Yule ball as well. Needless to say, my mum didn't take it well. I grin thinking about it.

"That line doesn't really work well with the men in our family," I explain. Albus looks confused, but just rolls his eyes at me. He doesn't stay confused long, however.

"Fairy lights," I say to the fat lady, who recognizes me now and lets me in. We're greeted by the sight of Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny talking in the common room. I spot Lily and Hugo sitting on the first step to the boys' dormitories, watching them silently. They motion for us to join them, and we tiptoe over.

"You just missed it!" Lily whispers excitedly to me, "Uncle Ron—your dad asked out Aunt Fleur to the ball at dinner!"

"What?" I ask.

Lily giggles, "She said no, of course, but it was really hilarious to see Uncle Ron succumb to her veela powers. Imagine Uncle Bill's face seeing him."

That makes me laugh, though quietly, so hopefully the elder generation won't hear us.

"I don't think they were dating yet, though," I say.

Lily shrugs. "Doesn't matter."

"And did you know that Professor Longbottom asked out _Mum?_" Hugo whispers to me.

I turn to stare at him, my mouth agape. "No way."

"Yes way," says Lily, giggling, "But apparently she said no."

The thought of my Herbology teacher asking out my mother renders me speechless for a moment, but the action is far from over. Just then Mum enters the room, asking why Harry and Dad weren't at dinner.

Ginny tells Mum that it's because they've both just been turned down by the girls they've asked, which is pretty funny to us. It's strange to think of our parents going through the same teenage dramas that are in our lives.

"Look!" Hugo whispers to me, pointing at Dad. He's looking at Mum weirdly, like almost as if seeing her for the first time.

"Hermione, Neville's right—you _are_ a girl…" Dad says. This is it! Exactly what I was thinking of just minutes ago. I nudge Albus, and he's looking at me, shaking his head.

"Oh well spotted," Mums says sharply. I raise eyebrows at Albus and we watch the scene play out. Dad asks Mum to the Ball; she refuses saying she has a date already; Dad doesn't believe her; Mum gets mad and storms off. It's actually pretty comical, especially since we know the eventual results of their relationship.

Once Mum storms out, Dad asks Aunt Ginny if she can go with Uncle Harry.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, yes!" Lily cries, excitedly. Ginny glances over at us sadly and says that _she's_ going to the Ball with Professor Longbottom—Neville.

"That is just weird," Albus says, wrinkling his nose. Lily looks really upset, and I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"They end up together in the end," I whisper to her. Lily just nods sadly. We continue watching as Harry asks out Parvati Patil and gets her sister to go with Dad. I smile when Parvati suggests that Dad go with Mum. It's just _so_ obvious.

We move out of the way as Uncle Harry and Dad go upstairs, and say goodnight to one another as well.

"I am not getting a date to this thing," Hugo says, following Dad and Harry.

"Yeah," says Albus, "Way too much trouble."

I roll my eyes at the boys.

"But seriously," Albus says, coming closer to whisper in my ear. "You should ask out Malfoy."

"Shut up," I say to him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not teasing," Albus protests, "It might let you see what'd it be like to date a Malfoy, and if it screws up, his memory will get obliviated anyway."

I glare at him. "He probably already has a date."

Albus shrugs, "Your loss. Maybe you could hang out with him at the ball?"

"Just go to bed Albus," I say wearily. I do not want to have to think about this now.

"Fine," he says, "Just think about it. I'm on your side, remember?"

"Goodnight Albus," I say in response.

He grins at me. "Goodnight Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Christmas day comes quickly, filled with the squeals of girls opening presents. I even have a few; Albus, Hugo, Lily, and I sent each other cards, since we haven't had a trip to Hogwarts yet, and Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny pitched in to get each of us cousins some candy. Luna had also sent something that looked suspiciously like the glasses she had been wearing the other day. I read the card:

_To keep the Nargles away! Merry Christmas!_

I smile and go downstairs to wish my cousins a Merry Christmas.

"Rose!" Hugo greets me as soon as I see him. "Guess what? We just met Dobby!"

"Really?" asks Lily, who had just appeared behind me on the steps.

"That's so cool!" I say, rushing down. We've all heard about Dobby, the house-elf who Uncle Harry released from the Malfoy's and then saved our parents' lives, sacrificing himself.

"Yeah!" Hugo says, "He came to wish Uncle Harry a Merry Christmas."

"That's awesome!" Lily squeals, "Do you think we could meet him?"

Hugo shrugs, "I think he works in the kitchens, maybe we could visit him sometime."

"Yay!" Lily says, her eyes lighting up. It makes me smile, to see the younger kids happy still, despite the time period we are in.

We spend Christmas day playing in the snow, before I realize a huge problem. We don't have anything to wear to the ball. Dumbledore had given us a few robes and the school uniform to wear on school days, but we don't have anything to wear to a formal _ball_. I think of asking to borrow something from my mum, but she would have only brought one dress robe, for her to wear.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" I moan to Albus after voicing to him my concerns.

Albus shrugs, "Can't you just make some appear or something?"

I shake my head, "I don't know magic that advanced yet."

"Hmmm," Albus ponders, watching Hugo and Lily continue their snowball fight.

"That's it!" he cries suddenly.

"What's it?" I ask, but Albus is already calling over Lily and Hugo.

"We're going to see Dobby now," he announces to them.

"Yay!" Lily says, rushing up the steps back into Hogwarts.

"We are?" I ask.

"Yep," says Albus as we follow Lily. "_You_ don't know how to make dress robes appear, but house-elves can do all kinds of magic even the best wizards can't do."

"Oh!" I say, "That's actually a good idea."

Albus smirks at me, "Always the tone of surprise."

I roll my eyes and ask, "Do you even know how to get to the kitchens?"

My three cousins stop to stare at me.

"What?" I ask. Albus, Hugo, and Lily just smirk at me.

"Of course rule-abiding Rose wouldn't know how to get to the kitchens," Albus says, grinning.

"Troublemakers," I mumble, following them again. This just makes all three of them laugh.

Thanks to the troublemakers, we find the kitchen in no time. I'm shocked at how easy it is to find, and how willing the elves are to help us.

"We're looking for Dobby," Lily says confidently when the elves greet us.

"Dobby is here, m'am!" says a house-elf, stepping forward. He is wearing a tea cozy with one yellow sock on and one purple sock on.

"That's him," Hugo says, grinning.

"Dobby knows you!" Dobby says, pointing to Hugo, "You were in Harry Potter's room."

"Yeah," says Hugo, "I'm Hugo. That's Albus."

He points to Albus, and Dobby says, "You were in Harry Potter's room too!"

Albus grins sheepishly and Hugo continues. "Our cousins wanted to meet you too, we've heard from Harry Potter what a great House-Elf you are."

Dobby's giant green eyes start to water. "Really? Harry Potter has—has talked about me?"

"Oh yeah!" says Lily, "He said you were the best House-Elf ever! And I think so too!"

This is apparently too much for Dobby, who kneels down at Lily's feet and sobs, "Best House-Elf ever!"

"Er, yeah," Hugo says, looking at Dobby nervously, not quite sure what to do with him. "So, were wondering if you could help us."

"Dobby will always help friends of Harry Potter!" Dobby cries, leaping up.

"Thanks," Lily says, smiling at him. "I'm Lily, by the way."

"And I'm Rose," I say.

"Dobby is happy to meet you!" Dobby says enthusiastically.

"We're happy to meet you too," I say. "And, we were wondering if you could possibly get us dress robes? Because, you see, we didn't bring any and since the Yule Ball is tonight…"

"Dobby will bring you some!" Dobby cries, "Dobby will drop them off in you rooms when Dobby gets them! Dobby is going to get them now!"

"Thanks Dobby!" I say.

"Yeah, thanks Dobby!" Lily, Hugo, and Albus add.

"Dobby is happy to do it sirs and m'ams!" Dobby cries, and apparates out of the room.

Hugo turns to us and grins, "Isn't Dobby awesome?"

"Yeah!" Lily says, grinning, "I didn't even think of dress robes."

"Well then you're lucky for me," I say, grinning too.

Lily smiles and grabs my arm. "Yeah, let's go up and get ready!"

I raise my eyebrows at her, but lead her lead the way. It will probably be the only school dance I attend—the only school dance that I will have a chance to go to. I may as well go all out.

We enter the dormitory to find Parvati, Lavender and Mum already there. Mum is using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on her hair to straighten it, and offers some to me, which I graciously accept. Parvati and Lavender, upon hearing that we hadn't brought any makeup, let us use as much as we want of theirs. Lily helps apply mine, and does my hair for me. By the time she's done I look completely unrecognizable; straight hair in an elaborate up do, and make-up making my normally boring face look beautiful. Lily looks beautiful too, and so does Mum. I rarely get to see her all dressed up, and she almost never wears make-up. She looks like a different person, not just a younger one, but…still _more_ different.

About an hour before the ball is supposed to begin Dobby shows up with Lily and my robes. Parvati and Lavender scream upon seeing him, and Hermione gasps, "Dobby!"

"Dobby has brought dress robes for Rose and Lily!" Dobby says, handing one to Rose and Lily each.

"Thank you Dobby!" I say to him, fingering the beautiful fabric. Mine are pale blue, and they match my stormy blue eyes perfectly. I don't know how he chose the perfect ones, but they really are. When I put them on they fit perfectly too.

Lily thanks Dobby as well, and puts her's on as Dobby apparates away. Lily's are pale lavender, and fit her perfectly as well. She touches up my make-up to match my robes, and then does the same for herself. Then it's time to go.

"We all look amazing!" Lily says, and I laugh. It's fun to be a carefree girl for once, not having to worry about schoolwork and grades. Of course, Lily wishes we could have gotten dates, but I think that guys just add more drama. It's not really carefree ever with guys involved.

"Are you girls ready?" asks Parvati, giggling.

"Yes!" says Lavender, hooking arms with her.

Lily looks at Mum and me, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

The Great Hall looks amazing. It's all decorated like a Winter Wonderland, but without the freezing cold. Lily and I meet up with Hugo and Albus at the entrance of the Hall. They've cleaned up well, and it's a strange sight to see my younger brother and cousin in fancy dress robes.

"You girls look pretty," Albus says to Lily and me.

"Thanks," I say, I pretend to give Hugo and Albus a once over, like I've seen those snooty girls at school do. "You guys don't look half bad yourselves."

Hugo sticks his tongue out at me, and I grin.

"It's a shame _someone_ isn't here to see you," Albus adds. I shove him playfully. He just won't let that go, will he?

"Hey look, Malfoy's coming over here," Lily says, pointing to the blonde form moving towards us. Albus gives me a meaningful look. I roll my eyes, and prepare myself to deal with this creature, who I'm sure is just as annoying as his son.

When he's in earshot, I say, "Oh, are you daring to come near us now? Or are you going to run away screaming again?"

Malfoy gives me a scathing look. "Watch yourself Weasley. You may not be a mudblood like that Granger girl you look like, but if you're anything like your blood traitorous Weasley cousins here, you're not much better."

I glare at him. "I've heard plenty of things about you, Mr. High and Mighty Pureblood. Does Ferret Boy ring a bell?"

Malfoy's face goes white—or _whiter_, and I smirk in triumph. My dad told me that story years ago, when I first met the younger Malfoy; much to my mother's distaste.

"You're just like your cousins Weasley, and that filth they like to hang around," Malfoy sneers, "You'll meet your end just like they will, just you wait!"

I roll my eyes at him, "Way to be melodramatic Malfoy. You're son is a little more realistic when it comes to threats."

Malfoy just stares at me for a moment. "_What_ did you say?"

I give him a teasing smirk while he eyes me suspiciously.

"You're messing with me Weasley," he finally concludes, "Get a life."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "You're the one who came over here."

"Not to talk to you!"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and with one last annoyed look at us, Malfoy stalks off.

"Well, he was unpleasant," Albus comments. And I laugh, because really, that just about sums it up in one word.

"You treat him just like you do Scorpius," Hugo adds, laughing.

"If anything, I think he's worse," I say.

"Well, Dad says he's gotten better than when he was in school, so maybe there's hope for Scorpius yet," Albus says.

"Whatever you say," I say, grinning at him. "My dad won't even talk about the Malfoys."

"C'mon," says Lily, "We're at a _ball_, remember? Let's go have some fun."

So we do. The dance really is something. The champions start it off with a slow dance; and it's very amusing to see Uncle Harry dancing awkwardly with his partner. Then there's Mum, who's dancing with the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum, who I never knew she knew, let alone dated. I suppose it wouldn't be Dad's favorite topic. There's also Aunt Fleur, who's dancing with a boy I assume to be a student at Hogwarts, but I can't be sure. It's strange seeing these people who I know to be happily married not with their spouses.

"Look over there!" Hugo suddenly points out; when the first dance has finished and everyone is sitting down to eat. I look, and see someone who I was certainly not expecting to be present at a school dance.

"Why is Uncle Percy here?" I ask to my cousins. Lily an Albus look over to see him, and then duck down suddenly.

"No offense, but I don't really want to talk to him right now," Albus whispers, keeping his head down.

I laugh. "Neither do I, but he won't even recognize us."

"I hope no one mentions that we're supposed to be his cousins," Lily points out. I hadn't considered this.

"Me too," I say. "But hopefully not. Uncles Fred and George don't even know and they've been around the whole time."

"Mmm," Hugo says thoughtfully around a mouthful of food, "We should see them sometime, I've never met Uncle Fred."

"None of us have," I say sadly. As if on cue, we see a bright mop of red hair coming out of the throng of dancers.

"He looks like Fred!" Hugo whispers loudly.

"Did someone say Fred?" I jump in surprise. The elder Fred has just appeared at my shoulder, making almost no sound upon his arrival.

"Sorry to startle you there," he says grinning at me. His brow scrunches up as he looks at me more closely. My palms begin to sweat, what if he recognizes me somehow, thinks I look too much like my parents?

Instead he just asks, "Are you new here?"

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Oh, yeah we are, but we're only here until the end of the year. I think."

"Cool," says Fred, offering his hand, "I'm Fred Weasley."

Once again I begin to internally freak out. We're supposedly his cousins, but he knows that he doesn't really have any cousins called Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo.

"Er, Rose," I say, taking his hand. Albus follows my example.

"Albus."

"Lily," Lily says, grinning from ear to ear at her deceased uncle.

"Um, Hugo," Hugo says. Fred looks at us a little strangely.

"You all have last names?" he asks.

"Er," I say. I look at Albus worriedly, what are we going to say? However, it's Lily who saves us.

"Not interesting ones," she says nonchalantly, smiling. Fred just shrugs.

"Ok, whatever."

"Fred, there you are!"

We all look behind us to see a pretty girl with dark brunette hair and really tan skin.

"Hey Angelina," Fred says, grinning at his date, "I just went to get drinks and ran into these interesting mates."

"Hi," we say to our aunt.

"Hey," she says, smiling at us, "I'm Angelina."

We go through introductions again, and luckily she doesn't question our lack of inclusion of last names.

"Hm," she says, looking us over a bit, "You all kind of look familiar."

I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me, and my palms start to sweat again. I laugh nervously.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking that," says Fred.

"Yeah, they look kind of like Harry, Ron, and Hermione," says Angelina, pondering.

"And Ginny," Fred adds, looking at Lily. I swallow nervously. They couldn't figure it out, could they?

Angelina shrugs.

"What's going on here?"

I spin around, once again jumping from fright because of one of the Weasley twins. This time, it's my Uncle George, though of course as his sixth year self.

"Just chatting with these people here," answers his brother. George looks at us, and we once again introduce ourselves. We talk with Fred and George for a while, and I am so excited for the chance to get to know the uncle we've never known. Luckily, George's interruption seems to have banished all thoughts of who we look like from Fred and Angelina's minds.

By the time the ball ends, we've all had a good time. They had a band called the Weird Sisters playing, which I recognized from one of Dad's old albums. From the amount of squealing surrounding them, I assume that they were quite popular. We're pretty exhausted now, as we traipse up the steps to the common room.

"Fairy lights," Hugo mumbles when we get to the fat lady. Apparently, though, she hadn't heard him.

"Fairy lights!" Albus says, this time much louder.

The fat lady looks at us disdainfully before she opens, all the while grumbling, "Okay, okay; no need to _yell_."

The fat lady didn't seem to get her wish, however. As the portrait swings open, we have a clear view of my mum and dad, standing a few feet apart from each other, both seething and red with anger.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" my mum yells before disappearing up the steps to the dormitories. Dad is just standing there with a shocked look, one that I've seen a few times before, mostly when Mum gets really angry with him. I turn to Hugo, feeling sick to my stomach. We both hate seeing our parents fight, and it's usually pretty rare at home (though the small argument isn't). Now this is the second time in less than a week that we've seen them full-out screaming at each other. I don't like it anymore, and I can't imagine Hugo does either. From the looks of it, he definitely doesn't; he looks close to tears now, though I can tell he's trying not to let it show. This fight is definately not comical to us.

"Come on," I say quietly after a moment, "Let's just go to bed."

Tonight is horrible, not only because I have to go to bed with that incident fresh in my mind, but also because I now have Mum's quiet sobs to lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

I have a dream tonight; a nightmare, almost. At first I can only make out voices, and they are screaming at each other. I can't quite understand what they are saying at first. I assume I'm having a nightmare of Mum and Dad fighting, like I'd had once when I was little and they'd had a big argument. But after a while, I realize that I'm not watching the argument, I'm part of the argument. And it isn't Dad I'm quarrelling with either, it's Scorpius Malfoy. An argument with Scorpius Malfoy is, of course, nothing out of the ordinary for me, but there is something strange about the dream, like it's trying to tell me something. I think that maybe it's my subconscious noting the similarities between my Mum and Dad's relationship when they were my age, and my current relationship with Scorpius. But that's absurd. Mum and Dad were still best friends, even though they fought, and Scorpius and I can't stand each other. Right?

I try not to think of the dream when I wake up, but it keeps nagging at me. I don't really want to tell Albus about it, since he'll just say something like, "doesn't that prove my point," which is _so _not what I want to hear. I feel really tired all of a sudden. I don't want to have to deal with being in the past anymore, I just want to go home.

Albus thinks that we should just make the best of it, and try to have fun until the Felix Felicis potion is brewed, and I can't think of a better idea, so I agree. Soon it is our first Hogsmeade weekend, and I am eager to see how it is different from how it is today. Much of it is the same—The Three Broomsticks, The Hogs Head, Madam Puddifoots, and Honeydukes. There is also the joke shop Zonko's, which I know that Uncle George bought out in our time.

"Hey, that's where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is!" Hugo stupidly shouts out, pointing to Zonko's. I glance around, hoping no one has heard us, and nobody seems to be paying us any mind, until I spot Uncles Fred and George coming toward us, a determined look on their identical faces. Fred grabs my arm in one hand, and Albus' in the other, while his brother takes Lily and Hugo.

"What do you mean that's where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is?" asks Fred roughly. I moan. Leave it to Hugo to get us into another stupid situation. I suppose Dumbledore did say we could tell Fred and George who we are…

"There's something strange about the four of you," George adds.

"You claimed you were new students at the ball," Fred puts in.

"But you all look eerily familiar," included George.

"And wouldn't tell me your last names…"

"And Lavender asked me the other day how my cousins were settling in…"

"Cousins called Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Lily."

"But the funny thing is, we don't have any cousins at Hogwarts."

"Siblings, yeah, but no cousins,"

"So there's something amiss in this situation,"

"And we want to know what this is all about."

They look at us expectantly and I sigh. My neck is aching from flipping my head to look at the speaking twin.

"I suppose we should have told you sooner," I say. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Fred looks at his twin and they nod. We follow them into Honeydukes, and they lead us into what seems to be the cellar, but turns out to be a secret passageway to Hogwarts.

"I've seen this on the Marauder's Map," Albus whispers to me.

"I thought James had that—" I start, but George cuts me off.

"How do you have the Marauder's Map?" he asks, "We gave that to Harry."

"I don't have it now," Albus mumbles, "James does, he's the one who stole it, but it's not even…"

He stops, unsure of how to continue. I sigh, and decide that, once again, it's my job to explain everything.

"Look, when we told everyone we're your cousins, we're not really that far off. We were only doing what Professor Dumbledore told us to do anyway, though he also told us to tell you two as well, which we obviously should have before now."

"Told us what?" Fred asks exasperatedly.

"Well," I say, twisting my hair nervously. "We actually _are_ related to you. We're you nieces and nephews—some of them, anyways. We're...from the future."

"What?" ask Fred and George in unison.

"Hugo accidentally used Mum's time turner but it sent us back twenty seven years," I say, "If you don't believe us, fine, but that's your answer, and why we look so familiar."

"So…you're really from the future?" George asks, looking at his twin. I nod.

"Wicked," they both say, grinning at each other.

"So what you said about Zonko's being Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…" Fred begins "We open the shop?"

I nod, not able to tell Fred that the we doesn't include him. He doesn't need to know that.

"That's awesome!" George exclaims. "How do we get the money? Did Bagman give in and give us the money we rightfully earned?"

"I can't tell you," I say, "Besides, you'll all have to get your memory erased before we leave anyway."

Fred and George wrinkle their noses, but then Fred shrugs it off. "Oh well."

"So," asks George with a grin on his face, "If you're our nieces and nephews…who are your parents?"

Hugo raises an eyebrow, "You don't have any ideas?"

George smirks, "Oh we do, we just want them confirmed. Ickle Ronnikins ends up getting Hermione after all, doesn't he?"

I laugh and nod. "Yes he does, they're mine and Hugo's parents."

"But Albus there…" Fred starts, "Looks an awful lot like Harry…"

George wiggles his eyebrows. "Little Ginny got her first crush anyway?"

Lily nods eagerly, "Yeah, Harry and Ginny are Albus and my Mum and Dad."

Fred smirks, "I'm not sure whether to be amused or go and beat Harry up for shagging our baby sister!"

"Ew, that's my Mum and Dad!" Albus exclaims.

"Well it's _our_ baby sister!" Fred counters. I shake my head.

"Don't worry, Dad—Ron, already gave Harry grief when they found out. Besides, it's not like Uncle Harry wants to…" I wrinkle my nose in distaste, "Shag Aunt Ginny _now_. He's only fourteen, and he still likes Cho anyway."

Lily frowns at the name.

"Well," George says with a grin, "This is pretty awesome. I'm glad we cleared up all of this confusion."

"We have loads of ammunition to use on Ickle Ronnikins now," Fred grins as well. I shake my head. "You all want to get some butterbeer?"

We agree and follow our uncles back to the Three Broomsticks, and spend the afternoon talking about Quidditch, telling about James, Fred, and Louis' pranks (without mentioning the latter two's names so as not to raise questions,) and general funny stories. For the first time, I'm actually glad to have been sent back in time, if only for the afternoon I get to spend with the uncle I've never known.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

Pretty soon the whole school is abuzz with talk of the second task. Hugo's especially excited, as this is one of the reasons he wanted to see our parents' fourth year in the first place. When I wake up the day of the task, I notice that Mum isn't in the dormitory, but I know she'll be at the bottom of the Great Lake. I've heard Mum and Dad—specifically Dad tell us the stories. It still might be interesting—and fine maybe a little fun too, to see the task live.

After eating breakfast the four of us follow the rest of the school to the edge of the Black Lake. I can hear a group of Ravenclaws wondering to themselves what the task will be.

"I can't believe we're getting to see the second task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Hugo exclaims. "Do you think Uncle Harry will have to battle the giant squid? Dad said that he helped Uncle Harry battle off the merpeople, do you think we'll be able to see it?"

I shrug, though I'm not sure how we'll be able to see the actions taking place below the lake. Lily squints as she looks out across the lake to wear the champions are waiting. Her brow furrows in distress.

"How come Dad's not with the rest of the champions?" she asks.

"There he is!" Hugo says, pointing to a dark haired figure running around the lake. He stops in front of Ludo Bagman, and bends over, catching his breath. After a few moments, Bagman announces the second task. On his whistle, the four champions start into the water.

"Look!" Lily cries, pointing to her father who is clasping his hands to his throat amongst jeering from some of the students—mostly Slytherin.

"What's he doing?"Albus asks, and not a second later Harry flings himself into the water and is gone.

"I think…" I say, "I think he grew gills."

"Oh!" Lily gasps, "That's so cool!"

Despite Hugo's excitement, the task turns out to be fairly boring, as we cannot see anything that's going on below the surface of the water. About halfway into the task, our Aunt Fleur is removed because she was attacked by grindylows, and stays the remainder of the time wrapped in a towel and sitting by the judge's table.

The hour the champions have to complete the task is up, and a minute later, two heads appear out of the lake.

"I thought Dad won though," says Lily, confused as a good-looking blond boy climbs out of the water with an Asian girl.

"I think that's Cedric Diggory," I say in a hushed voice. "He-he's killed by Voldemort in the third task."

Lily, Albus, and Hugo stare at me with wide eyes when Ludo Bagman confirms my guess, telling the crowd that Cedric Diggory had returned first. The next champion to resurface is a strong looking Durmstrang boy, who Hugo recognizes as Viktor Krum, the former Bulgarian seeker. Oddly enough, he is accompanied by my mum.

"Why is Mum the thing Viktor Krum would miss the most?" Hugo asks.

I shrug. "Well, we saw that she went to the Yule Ball with him…"

Hugo wrinkles his nose, and we return to watching the water, looking for any sign of Uncle Harry and Dad. After a little while, Uncle Harry finally breaks the surface, along with not just Dad, but small blond girl who looked a lot like Aunt Fleur. He's greeted with lots of shouting from the students, and when he reaches the bank, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Percy rush up to him and Madame Pomfrey wraps everyone in towels.

After some minutes of deliberation and conferencing, Ludo Bagman booms his magically magnified voice to tell the scores. Aunt Fleur has received twenty-five points, Cedric Diggory, forty seven, Viktor Krum, forty, and lastly, Uncle Harry, for "outstanding moral fiber," receives forty five points; apparently tying him with Cedric in points overall.

Albus laughs at this. "Trust Dad to get points by trying to save everyone."

Hugo grins, "That's Uncle Harry."

* * *

><p>The weeks following the second task have Uncle Harry, Mum, and Dad followed around everywhere by students begging for accounts of what happened in the lake. I can tell Dad enjoys the attention, and the versions he tells match up much better with the ones he told to us, when Mum wasn't around.<p>

We arrive early to Potions class one afternoon to find a bunch of Slytherins huddled around a magazine. When our parents show up, not much later, the girl in possession of the magazine holds it up, revealing the cover as _Witch Weekly_.

"Oh no," Lily says her face paling. "I hate that magazine so much; they're always printing gossip about me."

"And James and I," Albus adds. "Just because we're Harry Potter's children they think we're some celebrities."

Lily shakes her head in disgust and we file into the potions classroom. Not long into the lesson, however, it seems that the magazine has not been forgotten, and Professor Snape finds it next to Mum. He has a nasty glint in his eyes as he opens it and begins to read it to the class.

"_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_," He begins, and proceeds to read an article saying that Mum has been Uncle Harry's steady girlfriend but dumped him for Viktor Krum. It also suggests that the only reason Mum dated these two boys was because she was giving them love potions.

Albus, Lily, Hugo and I listen to Professor Snape read this article with open mouths.

"Mum never dated Uncle Harry, did she?" Hugo whispers to me.

"I don't think so…" I say.

"Most likely not," Lily puts in, "Just like I'm sure she didn't give Viktor Krum a love potion to make him go out with her. It's by Rita Skeeter, she always writes rubbish about Dad—I should know."

"I still can't believe Dad named me after him," Albus says after a moment, referring to Professor Snape. "What kind of teacher would read that in class? He obviously despises Dad."

"And look at Malfoy," Hugo adds, pointing to the blond by wearing the same badge that he first greeted us in, that says: Potter Stinks. "He's a jerk"

Albus smirks, "I know, how can you possibly be attracted to his spawn Rose?"

I shove him gently, "I'm not!"

Albus just smirks at me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? The next chapter will be the last one D:<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

It is surprising how fast six months can go by. When we arrived here, at the end of November, it seemed like it would be forever until May came. April goes by without any drama, except for some rude letters sent to Mum referencing the awful _Witch Weekly _article. Before we know it, a note is sent to us, telling us to come to Professor Dumbledore's office at eight o'clock that evening.

"Do you think the potion is done then?" Albus whispers to me at breakfast, when we receive the note.

"Most likely," I say. "We'll probably be going home tonight then."

"Does that mean we'll have to erase Mum and Dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's memories?" Lily asks.

"I think so," I say, "We wouldn't want to change the future because of what we told them. They have to figure it out on their own."

It's a little sad, as we go through our last day at Hogwarts in this time, knowing that we'll never see any of these people again—at least not until they're much older—or in Uncle Fred, Dobby and Dumbledore's case, never ever. I wish I could say goodbye to them, but I don't want to be the one to tell them that they'll die sooner than they want to.

I've never really grasped how horrible the war was, until now. I've heard plenty of stories of course—we all have—of the brave things our parents did to defeat Lord Voldemort. But, none of us had to live through the horror of when he was in power; none of us knew any of the people that were killed throughout the war. Of course, we still haven't had to live during Voldemort's reign—and I'm grateful that at least we traveled back to a time before he came back to power, but to be able to meet people such as Uncle Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, and even Snape, who I'd never known before now…it's both a gift and a curse.

Before going back in time, I'd always been sad that I'd never get to meet my Uncle Fred, or any of the others, but I never really had to miss them either. Now, having even met him for a brief time—it will always make hearing about his death that much harder.

I suppose it will also make me appreciate more the sacrifices all of them gave, to give the rest of us a world where people aren't being killed my Voldemort every day, and muggleborns are free to do anything every other wizard can.

* * *

><p>In my last divination class, I make a final prediction that I'm not sure Professor Trelawney will like.<p>

"I predict," I say, "That many will sacrifice their lives in the war against Voldemort, but in the end they will make the world a better place."

Professor Trelawney purses her lips. "I'm not sure you've quite yet learned how to properly use your Inner Eye Rose."

I shrug, "Okay."

Hugo gapes at me, and Albus smirks.

"Did Rose Weasley just say that she was fine with being wrong?" Albus asks. I roll my eyes.

"I just said okay," I lower my voice, "I know I'm right."

* * *

><p>That night in the common room we say goodbye to Uncles Fred and George.<p>

"We've got to go back now," I whisper as I'm hugging Uncle George—who looks a little taken aback.

"Well, we'll see you in the future, right?" asks Uncle Fred, and I can feel myself threatening to cry, so I just nod. I give them both a weak smile, then turn to Albus.

"To Dumbledore?" he says. I nod, and we leave the Gryffindor common room for the last time in 1995.

"Cockroach Cluster." I say the password Dumbledore gave us in the note as we arrive at the gargoyle guarding his office. The gargoyle jumps aside and we go up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

Inside, we find Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, the former holding the time turner we arrived with, the latter next to a small cauldron of a golden potion.

"It is done," Dumbledore says. I see Hugo and Lily looking wide-eyed at the potion. Even I'm quite impressed, I know how difficult it is to brew.

"First, however," Snape says in his jeering tone, "We must gather up the students to whom you have revealed your true identities. We cannot have you changing the future by revealing it to those who are not supposed to know it."

I nod, "Okay."

"Good, now," Snape leans in toward us and I can see every pore on his large nose, every lock of greasy hair. "Who have you told?"

"Er, who Dumbledore told us we could," I say nervously, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George."

"And Professor McGonagall," Albus adds. He looks at Snape darkly. "And apparently you too."

Snape glares back at the boy. "No need to ask whose son you are, it's obvious you are the spawn of Harry Potter."

"Albus, be nice," I whisper, "He did make this potion so that we can go back home."

Albus crosses his arms sulkily. "I don't know why I'm named after him."

"What did you say boy?" asks Snape, turning back around to stare at Albus.

"His name is Albus Severus Potter," Hugo says smirking.

Snape looks appalled. "B-but, _why_?"

"I'm wondering that too," Albus grumbles. Lily and Hugo are laughing, and only I notice the happy smile playing on Dumbledore's lips, and the twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Let's begin then," Dumbledore says after a moment. "Severus, will you please ask Minerva to come to my office, and to bring Misters Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Misses Hermione and Ginny."

Snape nods and exits the office.

"Sir," I ask, "Who will wipe the memories?"

"I will," he says.

"But," I say tentatively. "Who will wipe your memory?"

I really don't want to be the one to have to try it; I don't know the spell well enough yet, and I certainly don't want to mess up on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore doesn't look worried, however. "If you are not comfortable doing it yourself, than I may wipe mine on my own."

"But how will you do that?" I ask, but Dumbledore doesn't answer as at that moment Professor Snape arrives again, followed by Professor McGonagall and Mum, Dad, Uncles Harry, Fred, and George, and Aunt Ginny.

"Will you four please wait in my chambers?" Dumbledore asks, ushering us into a room off of his office, where I assume he must sleep. "It would not do for them to see you after their memories are wiped."

We wait in the chamber for a while, all of us too nervous to speak. I can hear Dumbledore explaining that he must wipe their memories of us, so that it does not change the future. There are several complaints, and Dumbledore explains that he will not wipe any other memories except for those involving us. Then I hear the spell, "_Obliviate, Obliviate, Obliviate, Obliviate, Obliviate, Obliviate, Obliviate, Obliviate._"

There is silence for a moment, and then Dumbledore asks Professor McGonagall to escort the Gryffindors back to their beds, and tells Snape that he is dismissed. He then comes to retrieve us.

"It is now time for you to return home," he says with a small smile as we return to his office. He takes four tiny vials and pours the Felix Felicis into each of them. Then he hands them to us.

"Ready?" I ask, turning to the others. Lily and Hugo nod.

"Let's hope this works," Albus says. We drink. It is a strange feeling. I feel as though I could do anything; suddenly, returning home didn't seem difficult at all.

Albus seems to have had a similar change of heart. "Shall we go?"

I nod eagerly, as do Lily and Hugo. I clutch the time turner and grab Albus' hand, who then grabs Lily's, who then grabs Hugo's. I shake the time turner, not at all nervous about where we are going to end up, or if I'm doing anything incorrectly. The last thing I see as we disappear into time is Professor Dumbledore pulling something glowing silver out of his head, and saying: "_Obliviate._"

* * *

><p>We arrive exactly where we left in Mum's study. A quick look at the clock on the wall shows that not even five minutes have passed since we left, roughly six months ago to us.<p>

"So, we're back," Albus says after a moment.

"Yeah," I say, feeling breathless. It is so strange, knowing that, in our world, barely a minute has passed during the past six months.

We hear noises downstairs, and we rush out of Mum's study to find Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry coming up the stairs.

"Hello," Mum says upon seeing us, "How was your day guys?"

I look at Albus and he raises his eyebrows in response.

"Oh, it was fine."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end. I'd love to know what you all thought of it! Thank you so much to all of my readers and all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing!<strong>


End file.
